1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display may be a self-luminance type of display device that may include a hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode, and an organic light emitting diode display may be a self-emissive display device in which a hole injected from an anode and an electron injected from a cathode may be re-coupled with each other in the organic emission layer and dissipated to emit light.